Boyfriend
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: ONESHOT.Based loosely around the song 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavigne, with a little added role reversal.


**Boyfriend**

This, ladies and gentlemen, has to be, possibly the most, single, stupidest, most pointless night, of my entire existence. Not only do I feel like a posh penguin with a wedgie in this diabolically uncomfortable suit, I'm also sat next to the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on. You may ask what's bad about that. I'll have you know, her beefy American boy-bander boyfriend is sitting on the other side of her, his hand groping in places I would only ever dream about visiting on her body.

Okay, so it isn't all bad, I do know this girl, hell, I know this girl too well. Danny says it's an unhealthy obsession. Then why encourage me, you moronic dumbass? He knows her better. He introduced us while he was going out with her friend. Models, the both of them were. Danny tells me she asked about. She talks about me. He says she's got a thing for me. But as I glance at her hand in 'cosmopolitans fitty of the month's' grip, I start to wonder.

I shake my head, turning my attention to where everyone else's gaze has rested. The stage. It's an award ceremony, or so I'm told. Pretty drab actually. I can't even remember what it's for. Something musical, I know that much, otherwise McFly wouldn't have bothered turning up. Although, why we show up anyway is beyond me entirely. All we ever do is get drunk and make prats of ourselves whether we win an award or not.

"Doug." Harry hisses across the table. I groan and answer his call, raising my eyebrows in an acknowledgement. He smirks, raising one eyebrow to me before proceeding in nodding over to Angie, whilst pushing and pulling his finger in and out of the 'o' shape he'd formed with his other index finger and thumb.

"Is he always this childish?" Angie tittered in to my ear quietly, her breathe tickling at my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as her hand rested on my leg under the table.

Dear God, she saw that. I turned to her, attempting a smile. She merely giggled and pecked my cheek, her lips warm and moist with a scented lip gloss. I'd give anything to taste that, and I'm not about to try licking my own cheek. I blushed, looking down at the pure white table cloth, ignoring her look of puzzlement, and Harry and Danny's taunting laughter. Nice one, Doug. Now you can't even string two words together for her. Smooth moves, there. Real slick.

It's not even as if it's a little pathetic crush. It's a huge 'savour every waking moment in this girls presence in case I don't see her for another four months' kind of love thing. Love… God, I really said that, didn't I?

I need another drink.

"Doug. Dougie." Angie's hand shook my arm a little. I look up at her blankly. "McFly won the award. Stand up." We won? Great! What did we win? I look to Angie who's waiting for me to move. I grin, finding a hidden confidence, pushing my lips to hers suddenly, taking her by surprise. Taking myself by surprise in all honesty. What am I playing at? I pull away pretty sharpish and stand up, running to catch up with the others who were now stepping on to the stage. I looked back to where Angie stood, smiling a little and brushing a stray strand of her wildly red hair out of her face, sweeping it back as much as possible. She waved and that was enough to make me smile again.

"Mate, want to say something?" Tom handed me the mic. I looked at it as if it were some weird, strange alien object, then glanced out to the crown, spotting Angie's red hair immediately.

"Sure." I shrugged, holding the microphone to my lips. "I actually have no idea what this award is for. I was too busy thinking about this girl I like when everything was going on." I took a nervous breathe, "Angie, I really, really don't like your boyfriend. I'd be way better. He's stupid. He's plain. Boring. And I have some brain cells. And I don't talk about my hair and reflection all day." I gushed in one breathe. "So like er… Thanks for the award…"

"That was priceless." Danny wiped at the tears in his eyes. The hilarity of my speech had gotten too much for him once we'd returned to our seats.

"Yeah. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I grumbled, sitting down and finding there was no seat. How peculiar. My bum crashed to the floor, and I lay there, looking up at who'd moved my seat. Angie smiled, kneeling over and then straddling me.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Taking my new boyfriend for a test drive." She smirked, allowing me access to her lips.

It was strawberry lip gloss, I found out.


End file.
